cbbcthesparticlemysteryfandomcom-20200213-history
Kat Barker
Katherine Kat Barker is the daughter of Professor Henry Barker, the leading scientist on The Sparticle Project. She is also best freinds with Sadiq, and later in the series, shows an intrest in Callum and this is proven when they share a kiss in the last episode of series one. She is played by Abigail Hardingham. Personality Kat wants to be sensible and responsible, which she achieves most of the time by looking after Reese and the other younger kids . She Takes after her father, as she is intelligent. like Sadiq She is very protective of Reese and Liam. Appearance She made her first appearance when she was arguing with her mum and sister. Plot Series One The Disappearance In the Disappearance, she discovers her neighbor Liam trapped in his bedroom and rescues him. She cares for him like a brother until they finally find refuge in the City Hotel and join a tribe of children. Kat has a blue plaster cast on her left wrist, but it comes of when it gets stuck in the closing doors of the loading bay. The Invasion In 'The Invasion' , after being refused entery into Sadiq's gang, she joins Callum's biker gang, along with Liam. She the goes to the Libary, and finds Reese there. Reese starts seeing adults who were at the libary at 11:11am. At first Kat doesn't belive her, but later in the series, she starts to belive. The Message In 'The Message' Kat helps Reese explain to Holly and Jordan about Reese seeing the adults in a previous episode but Holly only leads Kat to not believe Reese. Kat is then seen with Reese when Reese remarks Kats dad left her a birthday present, a necklace of luminite, which hurts Reeses head but she refuses to admit it to Kat. Jordan then comes in and asks if they've seen Holly and neither have seen her. They stumble across a dark, warm room where they first meet Anita who tells them to find her supplies in two hours or else she'll kill Holly. Kat then goes with Reese and mentions Doomsday Dora, so they head to her office. Reese figures out what the pink light she spotted and attempts to explain to Kat about heart chakras but doesnt succeed at it. Kat later figures out Anitas situation. Kat goes into the lab with everyone but Reese who is watching a video recorded by Doomsday Dora. At the end of the epsiode she realizes that she has to go to the Sparticle Project to get the adults back. The Quest In the Quest, Kat leads a team against Sadiq to get electricity for the hotel. She gets wind turbines with Ami while Tia minds Liam and Frankie at the hotel. Kat helps the others stop the hotel boiler from blowing up and ends up joint leader of the Questers, along with Sadiq when the Sparticles split up. The other group, the Ranchers stay behind at the hotel. The Funfair At the fun fair, kat at first doesn't want to go into the fair because she believes it would waste time on the quest, but they all still go in and go on rides. Kat controls the ghost train while sediq and Reece go on, and Reece gets lost inside so sediq has to go and find her. Then, later on Sadie and kat have to try and stop one of the rides that holly, Jordan and ami before the ride gets too fast. They switch it off, but after luna(Reece's friend) stops the ride. Then they find some clues That doomsday Dora have left them and they set off on there quest again. The Big Freeze (To be added) The Water Rats (To be added) The Unsuitables (To be added) The Harvest (To be added) The Fallout (To be added) The Hotzone (To be added) The Emergency (To be added) The Sparticle Project (To be added) Series Two (To be added) Category:Characters Category:Tribe Sparticle Members Category:The Questers Category:Leaders